Lo Que Harry aprendió de Ginny A amar
by Diabla-LoK
Summary: Harry es un chico sin suerte en el amor... O eso cree el, pero Será ella quien le enseñe los verdaderos valores a considerar a la hora de enamorarse... Lindo :
1. Obstáculos de la vida

**Capitulo 1... Obstáculos de la vida**

-Harry!... Espera!- El voleteó a mirarla.

-Hola Ginny!- Sonrió- ¿qué te trae por la sala de transformaciones?- Dijo guardando sus útiles. Había sido el último en salir del aula, puesto que ahora, se encontraba vacía. Ron y Hermione, se habían ido a arreglar, según ellos, unos asuntos.

-Nada... Es que ahora me toca a mi. Adoro transformaciones.

-Que suerte tienes!... Gin debo irme, tengo cosas que hacer, y, como supongo que tu hermano no vendrá, no perderé más tiempo. Luego nos vemos

-Oh! De acuerdo... Adios

-Adiós

Harry paso mas de tres horas en la biblioteca. Había estudiado pociones y adivinación y había concluido los tres pergaminos sobre como transformar un objeto sin vida, en uno que si la posea. Suspiró aliviado, juntó sus cosas, y se dirigió a la sala común, para dejar sus útiles, y luego bajar al Gran Comedor.

-Lamento la tardanza- Dijo Harry, a Ginny, mientras se acercaba a la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Descuida!- sonrio esta.

-Ahora bien...- Dijo, cuando estaba por sentarse. Pero se detuvo. Allí estaba ella. Lo miraba, y él a ella.Ella sonrió. …l sintió como su corazón bombeaba rápidamente, la sangre que fluía como lava por sus venas.

-Estas bien Harry?- Le preguntó Ginny, destruyendo así el enlance que hechizaba a harry.

-Si, este... No tengo hambre, y... Acabo de recordar, que me ha quedado una tarea pendiente, así que... emm... luego nos vemos Gin!

-Pero...

…l, tras despedirse con un ademán se retiró.

Tres días pasaron de eso. Harry, quien no había comido nada, a causa de nervios, se preparaba, mentalmente, para un partido contra Ravenclaw.

Estaba subiendo a su escoba, como era desde un año atrás, el era el capitan y detrás se encontraban, a sus espaldas...

-Veras Harry! Hoy ganaremos- Lo alentó Ron.

-Como siempre- Aseguró Ginny montandose en su escoba.

Apenas comenzó el partido Harry se echo a andar, pero cuando la vió se detuvo en el aire. Nunca supo cuanto tiempo pasó, pero parecieron horas. Sin embargo, el sentía que todos se detenían, a excepción de Cho, que la veía con claridad, volar elegantemente, sobre su escoba.

Cuando por fin reaccionó había sido gracias al pitido, proveniente de Hooch, anunciando la finalización del partido.

Una vez en la sala común de Gryffindor...

-Demonios Harry¿Qué te sucede?- Le preguntó Ron.

-Nada... ¿Por qué?

-Acabamos de perder por tu culpa- Dijo Demelza alterada.

-No es su culpa- Lo defendió Ginny.

-Ah no?... Es un idiota!- Repitió Demelza.

-Hey!... Terminemos esto!- Dijo Ginny

-No, Demelza tiene razón.

-¿A que te refieres?- Se alteró Harry.

-A que perdimos por que te perdiste en un par de ojos lidos!...

-Claro que no!

-Claro que si!... Estuviste parado sobre tu escoba observando a Cho como si fuera la snich!...

-Eso no es...

-¿Quieren terminarla!- Se ofuscó Ginny- No vamos a lograr nada así.

-Es verdad- admitió Demelza- El juego ya lo perdimos.

-¿Quieres callarte de una vez!- Le dijo Hermione colérica, quien se encontraba allí observando la discución. Demelza torció los ojos y se retiró refunfuñando- Ginny tiene razón!- Prosigió.

-Ginny!... Demelza tiene razón!... Harry solo es un zoquete solterón!- Se burló Ron- Además de ser un patético idiota que se queda embobado por una melena morocha.

-Ronald!... Discúlpate con él!- Le ordenó Hermione, poniendo los brazos en jarra.

-Herms, creo que equivocaste tu posición. Eres mi novia, no mi madre!- Le gritó y se fue por él retrato de la dama gorda.

Ella, coloradísima, se disculpó con los presentes, y siguió los pasos de Ron.

Harry, que seguía dolido por lo dicho por su amigo, se dejó caer en la butaca más cercana.

-No le hagas caso!- Dijo Ginny también sentándose.

-No, el tiene razón, soy patético.

-Claro que no!... Solo estas enamorado!...

-Ginny?

-mmm?

-Tu has estado enamorada... es decir, perdidamente?

-Si- contestó- mucho tiempo, y aún lo estoy. Por que?

-Por nada, es solo que a veces me siento solo... Si no fuera por ti, estaría tan perdido- Le sonrió, ella también sonrió.

-No es verdad! Ron es tu amigo!. Te aprecia mucho, y lo sabés, solo está algo molesto.

-Si, lo sé... Pero no es por eso que lo digo, es decir... El esta todo el tiempo con Hermione... Y, no me malinterpretes, me alegra que por fin estén unidos, pero... nunca estamos juntos los tres, ya ni siquiera tenemos nuestras charlas de amigos por que vuelve a tempranas horas de la mañana, Merlín sabe por que! ()... No lo culpo, seguramente yo estaría igual.

-¿Y por que no lo estas?... Es decir¿qué te detiene?

-Es que ultimamente he estado tan deprimido- dijo con un dejo de tristeza.

-¿y por que es eso?

-Te lo contaré solo por que eres mi hermanita- Le sonrió- Y por que necesito tus consejos ya que tu, de amor, sabes demasiado.

-¿Por qué crees eso?- Se extraño Ginny.

-Bueno, luego de todos los novios que tuviste, y de todos los corazones que rompiste, algo, debes saber... ¿no?- Dijo entre celos y desesperación.

-No fueron tantos eh!... Solo fueron tres.

-Suficientes para mi... No sabes como te envidio Gin!. Si yo hubiese tenido aun que sea una relación parecida a la que tu tenías con alguno de tus novios, no estaría como ahora.

-No sabes lo que dices!... Cada una de mis relaciones, fue peor que las otras.

-Pero al menos alguien te amo, no fue un simple amor platónico.

-Para que quieres alguien que te ame, si no puedes retribuirle el favor?

-A que te refieres?

-A que yo no ame a ninguno de ellos, si lo intenté, pero no... Harry yo estoy igual o, incluso, peor que tu. Solo que no dejo que la soledad me gane- Sonrió satisfecha.

-Y no se como lo logras!

-Verás, solía ver la soledad como una desgracia, como una desdicha que solo me ocurría a mi.

-Es que es así!... Solo me pasa a mi

-No!... No es así!... La soledad es solo una etapa más de la vida, que todos debemos cruzar, tarde o temprano.

-Eres toda una experta Gin!... Suerte que te tengo de mi lado- Le sonrió.

-No soy experta...

-Claro que si

-Claro que no

-Si!

-No!... Y, de todas formas, no me has contado que es lo que te sucede- La sonrisa de Harry se borró- Solo si lo deseas, yo solo quiero intentar ayudarte.

-Lo sé!- Sonrió- Bueno, he aquí mi problema...

Ginny se acomodó en el sillón como si fueran a contarle un hermoso cuento que valiera la pena, ser escuchado con atención. Pero ni bien Harry abrió la boca para contarle, el retrato de la dama gorda se abrió, y una manada de chicos del primer curso, entraron y se establecieron en diversas butacas, muy cerca de ellos. El alborotó se hizo presente en toda la sala común.

-Menuda suerte!- Farfulló Ginny.

-¿Sabes que?... otro día te cuento Gin!.

-No!... Cuentame!- Le hizo un leve puchero.

-Es que recordé que tengo deberes.

-Pero, pero...

-Lo siento Gin!- Le besó la frente- Me voy, gracias, pero luego hablamos- Se levantó y se fue.

-De acuerdo- Lo saludó de lejos, resoplando.

BUENO... QUE QUIEREN QUE LES DIGA... ES LO QUE HAY, OJALA LES ESTE GUSTANDO Y... PLIS CRITIQUEN!... AMO LAS CRITICAS, Y ME BANCO LO QUE VENGA... JAJA

CUALQUIER COMENTARIO O SUGERENCIA... Pequeña Diabla ...$


	2. Añorado error Aclamado Castigo

Capitulo 2:  
Añorado Error... Aclamado Castigo

Harry se halló otra vez en su cuarto. Había estado tan cerca de decirle a Ginny. Habría sido lo mejor, puesto que ella siempre tenía el consejo perfecto para remediarlo todo.  
Ron entró decidido pero sin hacer mucho ruido.  
-¿Harry?¿Duermes?  
-No!  
-Oye!... Venía a disculparme por lo que dije ahí abajo. Solo tenía bronca por el partido. Las chicas tienen razón. No fue tu culpa.  
-Decuida! Estoy acostumbrado a esos ataques- sonrió- Pero dime la verdad- Ron se sentó en la cama-Hermione te reprochó verdad?... por lo que le dijiste- El solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza afirmándolo- SI, la conozco de sobra, y... era de suponerse- rió.  
Se quedaron hablando unos minutos, hasta que ambos decidieron bajar a la sala común, en busca de socialización.  
Una vez allí. Hermione entró por el retrato de la dama gorda y se les acercó. Besó a Ron.  
-Harry, ¿Has visto a Gin?  
-Se encontraba aquí, minutos antes...  
-Iré a buscarla, de seguro ha de encontrarse en el Gran Salón. Apropósito Harry, tu no has probado bocado.  
-Es que no me apetece.  
-A mi si!- Dijo Ron contento- Vamos Mione!- Ambos, tomados de la mano, se dirigieron a las escaleras de bajada, y allí se perdieron.  
Otra vez la soledad acompañó a Harry. Pero no por mucho, ya que del cuarto de chicas, una pelirroja se dejo ver, tras el marco de la puerta. Se encontraba ya en su camisón negro y largo hasta los tobillos, muy sencillo. Y con el pelo relativamente mojado.  
-Harry!- Le dedico una sonrisa.  
-Hola de nuevo Gin!... Mione te buscaba.  
-Oh!... Bueno, ya la veré. Ahora que estamos solos, piensas contarme?- Le dijo Ginny esperanzada.  
-Emm... No, por que, verás yo, no he acabado con mis deberes, asi que- Se levantó del sillón- Adiós Gin!... Luego nos vemos!  
Harry se perdió tras la puerta del cuarto.  
Se abalanzó sobre su cama y pensó:  
-Por que me oculto de ella?... a fin de cuentas es la única que puede ayudarme.  
La puerta se abrió, y un personaje irrumpió en el cuarto.  
-Haciendo deberes eh?- El sonrió como disculpándose- ¿Es que acaso no quieres contarme?... Por que de ser así, solo tienes que decírmelo. No me gusta seguirte por todo Hogwarts ¿sabes?.  
-Lo siento, no es que no quiera decírtelo, es que me avergüenza hacerlo.  
-Ya!... No debería...  
-De acuerdo, te contaré!- Ginny sonrió victoriosa y luego se recostó, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, al lado de Harry- Gin, te lo contaré esperando una opinión ¿de acuerdo?  
-Cuenta conmigo- Le guiñó un ojo.  
-Bien!... Mi problema es que estoy enamorado...  
-Lo sé  
-Y ella no sabe  
-Es natural- dijo con tono sabiondo.  
-Pero tampoco puedo decírselo, sobre todo por que cada vez que la veo, me vuelvo idiota.  
-Convengamos, que siempre lo eres, este o no ella presente- Le sonrió.  
-Gracias Gin!- Le dijo con sarcasmo. Ella sonrió- El punto es que no se como relacionar, o que decirle para que se fije en mi  
-Solo sé tu mismo Harry!... Si no quiere así, nunca te querrá de otra forma.  
-Que consuelo!  
-Bueno, por lo menos ya te conoce, es un gran paso...  
-Si, me conoce como "el idiota que no pudo, siquiera, divisar la snich"  
-Si, pero algo es algo ¿no?  
-Gracias de nuevo Gin!- Más sarcasmo.  
-Lo que no entiendo es que es lo que hay de malo...  
-Lo malo es que no puedo si quiera dirigirle la palabra, ya que empiezo a delirar.  
-Entonces a menudo!  
-GIN!  
-Lo siento- sonrió- esta bien... Bueno, quieres mi opinión?  
-De ser posible  
-Creo que tienes las armas necesarias para el juego del amor, solo necesitas leer bien los manuales... En cuanto terminemos con mi proyecto te prometo que caerá rendida a tus pies.  
-Aguarda!... ¿Qué armas?¿Qué manual?¿Qué proyecto?  
-Creo que me costará más de lo planeado...  
-No entiendo Gin!  
-Te daré unas cuantas lecciones básicas, y estarás listo!  
-¿Ginny?  
-Si?  
-De verdad no te entiendo nada, pero, agradezco toda tu ayuda, de veras voy a necesitarla...- Se quedó mirándola con tristeza.  
-¿Qué ocurre?  
-Es que, bueno... Esto no va a funcionar, seamos realistas!  
-Claro que si!... Ya lo veras!  
-¿Sabes?... No entiendo como alguien no podría enamorarse de ti, es decir, eres dulce, hermosa, divertida... Eres, simplemente, perfecta- Ginny se sonrojó.  
-No entiendo tu punto  
-Que, como alguien como tu puede sufrir por amor?  
-Hay!... ¿Otra vez con eso Harry?  
-Si!... Solo mírate, eres lo que cualquier muchacho querría...  
-No el que yo quiero...  
-¿Y quien es, aquel idiota?  
-No vine para hablar de mi...  
-Es que de verdad me gustaría saber... Por que, que tan ciego puede ser?  
-Usa anteojos  
-Eso no le da derecho!- Se quejó.  
-De acuerdo Harry, acabemos con esto.  
-Yo te conté mi problema, por que tu te empecinas en ocultarme el tuyo?  
-Tengo tarea que terminar Harry- Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta. Harry tomó su varita, con excepcional rapidez, y selló la puerta con magia.  
-Aún no terminamos- Se levantó el también. Se acercó y ella quedó entre la puerta y Harry- No es justo que me dejes sin mi parte.  
-¿A que te refieres?  
-A que tu sabes mi problema, pero yo no se el tuyo... Dime quien es Gin!... Vamos, te ayudaré yo también, si no te quiere por las buenas, te querrá por las malas- Puso cara de malvado.  
-No te lo diré!... Y mucho menos para que te... Digo, mucho menos para que le pegues!  
-Oh, Vamos!...  
-No!  
-Por favor!  
-No!  
-Ginevra!  
-Basta!... Déjame en paz!  
-Weasley!- Le gritó enfadado.  
-Bueno!- Le gritó también. Bajó la cabeza- Eres tu!... Tu eres del cual estoy enamorada hace siete años, desde aquella vez que te vi allí en la estación. Tu primer año en Hogwarts- recordó con melancolía. Harry se quedó sin habla.  
-Yo, no sabía...  
-Claro que no!  
-Y, entonces, por que vas a ayudarme con Cho?  
-Por que eres mi amigo!  
-Ginny, no se que decirte, ni se que hacer, yo...  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- Se enojó Ginny- "Como la pobre Ginevra no tiene encantos y es una pobre ilusa, hagámosle creer que me gusta?"... Pues sabes que?... No pedí tu lástima!- Se enfadó.  
-No Gin!... Yo no quise decir eso... Merlín, tu sabes que rebalsas de talento y cualidades.  
-Pues no me interesa!... Eres un odioso  
-Pero traté de hacerte un cumplido...  
-¿Para que?... Para luego burlarte de cómo caí de idiota?... No lo necesito...  
-Eres una exagerada  
-Y tu un egocéntrico!  
-Histérica!  
-Arrogante!  
-Molesta!  
-Odioso!- Harry no aguató más. Se abalanzó sobre Ginny y la besó con desesperación. Ella respondió en seguida y enrolló sus brazos en el cuello de su "atacante". Sabía que si cuestionaba algo, nunca más se le presentaría esa ocurrencia por parte de Harry.  
Harry no se había detenido a pensar lo que hacía, ni se detuvo tampoco. Estaba perdido en los labios de Ginny, y en ese dulce beso, que lo sacó de la desolación y de su depresión.  
-¿Qué es lo que hacemos Harry?- Le preguntó entre besos.  
-No lo sé- Más besos- Ni me interesa averiguar- A Ginny le bastó esa respuesta, para saber que no valía la pena, cuestionar nada más.  
Instintivamente, Ginny fue avanzando y Harry fue retrocediendo. Hasta llegar a chocar con el pie de la cama. Allí se dejaron caer, y Ginny quedó en cima de Harry. Seguían besándose. Ella se detuvo.  
-¿Estas conciente que es un error?  
-Gin!- Le acarició la cara- No arruines el momento... Ya lo sé... Sé que es un error pero... Es la primera vez en mi vida, que deseo equivocarme gravemente- Ginny lo observó.  
-Yo te lo avisé...- Dijo y volvió a atacar su boca.  
Ella comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa. Él acariciaba su espalda suave.  
Ambos quedaron desnudos completamente. Mostrándose sin restricciones. Explorándose. Sin pensar en nada más que en ellos, y queriendo saciar sus deseos. Sin importarles el resto del mundo...


	3. Mejor no hablar de ciertas Cosas

**Capitulo 3...**

_**Mejor no hablar de ciertas cosas...**_

Ginny despertó agitada. Miró para todos lados.

-Demonios, demonios, demonios- Susurró.

-Ginny!- Le dijo Harry que se encontraba al lado de ella, en su cama, recostado.

-Harry, te lo dije!... Sería un error.

-Lo se... Pero, lo echo, echo está... Fue mi culpa, yo estaba deprimido, tu solo estabas en el lugar y momento equivocados.

-Por favor, que nadie se entere- Le dijo Ginny- No quiero que piensen mal de ti, por haber estado conmigo...

-Nunca pensarían eso!...

-Solo no se lo digas a nadie, por favor!... Que sea nuestro secreto- Hubo una pausa- ¿Lo prometes?

-Seguro Gin!

-Ahora!... Cambiemonos y luego empezaremos con la clase por lo de Chang... Y, Harry!

-¿Si?- Se detuvo

-Tambien quiero pedirte, que te olvides de esto... Sigamos siendo amigos, que nada cambie! ¿si?

-Seguro, si prometes que seguiremos siendo amigos.

-Por supuesto

Eran las once de la mañana, Harry estaba en el aula de transformaciones, practicamente durmiendo. Luego del añorado aviso de término de clases, Harry tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida.

-Oye!... ¿No nos esperas?- Preguntó Ron. Detrás venía Hermione.

-Lo siento- Se detuvo- Es que siempre se van antes, no me acostumbro a sus horarios- Ellos se sonrojaron.

-Bien, vallamos a dejar nuestras cosas, tengo hambre!

Se dirigeron a la sala común. Una vez allí, todos suvieron a sus cuartos a dejar sus cosas y se reencontraron, minutos despues, en la sala.

-Ya estoy lista- Dijo Hermione- He dejado ya mi mochila... Vamos?

-Vamos- Dijo Ron mirando inquisitivamente a Harry.

-Psst!- Harry levantó la vista. Ginny le hacía señas desde su cuarto para que subiera.

-Yo... Voy luego- Dijo Harry.

-De acuerdo- Se fueron.

Él subió las escaleras y se acercó.

-Ven!... Ya preparé tu primera lección!- Sonrió.

-De acuerdo...

-Entra!- Harry obedeció- Aguarda unos segundos, debo tomar un par de cosas y nos vamos-Le dijo llendo de aca para alla, tomando unpilon de ropa de arriba de su cama y llevándolo cerca de su escritorio.

-Gin!...

-¿Si?

-No creas que olvidé lo que paso... No pude- Ella se detuvo.

-Escucha!- Dejo caer la pila de ropa y acercándose. Se sentó a su lado, en la cama- Ambos somos concientes de que fue un error. Tu no querías eso, yo no lo quería tampoco, simplemente pasó y no pudimos evitarlo.

-Lo sé... Pero, No entiendo como puedes actuar como si nada hubiera pasado... Yo me paso día y noche pensando en lo que hicimos... en el "error"- remarcó comillas- Que cometimos, y tu, actuas como si fuece lo mas normal del mundo... ¿Como haces?

-Claro que no es normal, Pero intento sobrellevarlo, que quieres que haga?... Tu dime!

-No pretendo nada, solo, no se como haces para seguir con tus cosas... Yo, gracias que respiro inconcientemente, por que de no ser así, ya estaría muerto...

-Eres un exagerado!- Le sonrió, sin embargo el continuaba serio.

-No!... Me parece que tú te lo estás tomando muy a la ligera, ¿que pasa?... Aun siendo un error significó algo muy hermoso para mi, yo te aprecio de verdad. Si fue un error, eres mi hermanita, pero si significó algo... Fuimos uno Gin!... De verdad lamento que solo halla significado una noche más para ti!...-Le dijo aún serio.

-Yo no dije eso- Se quejó- Tú crees que fue así...

-Y si no fue así, entonces ¿como?- Hobo una pausa, la cual, ella aprovechó para desviar la mirada.

-¿Quieres que te ayude o no?... Por que si asi lo deseas, debemos ir ahora...- Le advirtió serena, cambiando de tema.

-No!... Lo que quiero es que me expliques, demonios!- Le gritó exasperado.

-Es que no se que esperas oir!

-La verdad!... Ese error, significó algo para ti, o no?...


	4. Algo que pensamos perdido

**Capítulo 4:**** _Algo que pensamos perdido_**

Ella lo miró. ¿Que se suponía que debía decirle?

-Vamos!... No es tan dificil!- Pausa- Deja de pensarlo, contesta la verdad... YA!

-Noo!- Le gritó- no significó nada- sollozaba. Él pareció quedar en estado de Shock. Otra pausa.

-Bien!... ¿Lo viste, no fue tan dificil... Ahora, te puedo hacer otra pregunta?- Ella no contestó- ¿como pudo no significar nada?... Dijiste que me amabas... ¿mentías también?... Dime la verdad, ahora de nada sirve mentir!... Tu me dijiste que me amabas

-No eras tu a quien yo amaba

-¿Y por que me mentiste?

-Por que si te decía la verdad, echaría todo a perder... Mis planes se arruinarían

-Y... dime una cosa... ¿Acaso estaba en tus planes esa noche conmigo?- Le dijo dolido.

-Claro que no!- Respondió sin pensarlo.

-¿Y entonces por que lo hiciste?

-Ya te lo dije!- Le gritó- Fue un error!- lloró.

-Si, tienes toda la razon!- Se levantó y se fue a su dormitorio.

Harry una vez recostado, se daba cuenta de lo confundido que se encontraba en ese momento.

-Si, es verdad, me gusta Cho- Se decía- Pero no puedo decir que no significó nada aquella noche... me estaría mintinedo. Sin embargo, esa no es Ginny... no la que yo conozco. Ginny no es capaz de mentir sus sentimientos... lo hubiera notado ¿no?...- De pronto quería saber por que había mentido... Quería saber esactamente todo loque había pasado por la cabeza de la pelirroja, aquel día. Sentía que había algo que le ocultaba. No podía, o no quería, creer lo que la pequeña Weasley le acababa de decir. Y sin pensarlo se durmió.

Unos ojos color avellana lo despertaron. Él se asustó. La figura posó suavemente su mano en la boca del morocho, y con el dedo índice de su otra mano, hizo una seña para que mantenga el silencio presente.

-Sh!... Soy yo

-¿Que demonios haces aquí?

-Es que tenía que hablarte- le susurró.

-¿Ahora debe ser?

-Aja

-Más te vale que sea urgente

-Si, si- Le dijo la pelirroja- en realidad, vine a contarte la verdad!

-Aguarda, ¿que verdad?... Volviste a mentirme?

-Mmm... ¿Podemos vernos en la sala comun?... Te espero allí- Se dió media vuelta y se fue.

Cinco minutos después, aun en pijama, bajó las escaleras, y se sentó al lado de la pelirroja, guardando unos centímetros de distancia, como para hacerle notar que seguía ofendido.

-¿Y bien?... ¿Cual verdad?... ¿Para que me despertaste?

-No seas tan rudo, te lo imploro

-¿Como quieres que sea? ¿Como tu?

-¿Que quisiste decir?

-Nada!

-Mejor así!... ¿me dejarás hablar?

-No lo puedo impedir, ¿verdad?

-Yo te llamé para arreglar las cosas

-Las cosas estaban bien!... Tu las arruinaste!- Se quejó Harry

-¿Puedes terminar con esto, de verdad quiero hablar!

-Adelante!

-Bien!... Bueno, tu sabías que me gustaba Colin!

-¿Como iba a saberlo?... Tu me dijiste que te gustaba yo!...

-Es que, yo quería... bueno... si tu te enterabas me arruinarías los planes

-¿Cuales?

-No lo puedo decir

-¿Y yo que tenía que ver en tus planes?... ¿Para que te acostaste conmigo?

-No lo sé... supongo que...

-Que ¿que?

-Que me sentía sola...

-No me vengas con eso Ginny!

-Vamos!... Tu estabas igual!... Te acostaste conmiog, por que no lo lograste con Cho!

-No es así!

-¿Como esntonces?... Tu mismo lo lamaste error y dijiste que no dabías haberlo hecho... Dijiste también que simplemente me querías comoamiga... Entonces, ¿por que lo hiciste?- Hubo una pausa, Harry pensó.

-Tienes razón... no puedo decirte nada... Ambos reaccionamos igual

-¿Lo ves?

-Pero... ¿no significo nada?- ella desvió la mirada

-No Harry... ni para ti... por que ni tu ni yo nos amamos...

-Bien- ella lo miró de nuevo- Entonces ya está dicho

-No!... Quiero que todo sea como antes Harry!... Por un error no arruinemos nuestra amistad

-No, claro que no

-Bien, hay otra cosa... Quiero verte bien!... Por eso decidí que voy a poner todo mi empezño en ayudarte con Chang... Y ya lo tengo todo planeado

-No lo se... ya te lo dije, no funcionará!...

-Si no te funciona, me apenaré de verdad... puesto que habré perdido mi habilidad- sonrió.

Ojala valla gustandoooooooo

Besos... y plis, reviews!...

si no... Pequeña Diabla ..$


	5. Lección n 1 Hablar con una chica

**Capitulo 5... ** **_Lección n° 1: Hablar con una chica_**

Harry y Ginny estaban en la sala multipropósito.

-Bien!... La primera lección se basa en saber hablar con una chica, creo que es lo más importante y definitivamente lo que más te cuesta

-No es verdad, si hablo con ella

-Ah... si, y... ¿que le dices esactamente?

-Bueno, emm... "Hola, ¿como estas?"

-Me refiero a una conversación seria... A expresar sentimientos y opiniones y así poder encontrar algo en común...

-Bien!... y, dime, ¿Como haras para lograrlo?

-Eso déjamelo a mi!... Tu solo debes prestar mucha atención!

-De acuerdo!

-Bien, ahora... imagina que... em...ya sé!. Imagina que se cruzan en el pasillo, ya sabes, ambos están retrasados para desayunar... Ella te sonríe ya que tampoco sabe que decirte... ¿Como reaccionarías?

-Ginny, es lo más trucho que existe!...

-Créeme que lo necesitarás, y si no pasas esta lección, jamás lograrás que se fije en ti!

-De acuerdo... emm... déjame pensar

-NO!- Él se sobresaltó- Regla número uno!... Nunca pienses que decir!... Cuando estés frente a ella, lo que menos harás será pensar, y por más que lo hagas, ella no te cederá tanto tiempo, créeme, siempre hay una excusa para liberarse de un silencio incómodo, todas tenemos una...

-Bien, no se... supongo que...

-NO!- Volvió a saltar- Tampoco!... Regla número dos!... Debes estar segurísimo de saber que es lo que deseas decirle, o de la reacción que deseas generar, de lo contrario terminarás diciendo cualquier pavada, y arruinarás todo tan rápido que no lo notarás hasta que sea demasiado tarde.

-Pero, para saber el efecto que quiero causar, debo pensar!

-No, debes seguir tus instintos, y... aun que suene cursi, sigue a tu corazón

-Si... Suena cursi

-Bien!... puesto que me tomas el pelo, presumo que lo entendiste, lo sabes y puedes ponerlo en práctica...

-¿Práctica?

-Si!... Al finalizar cada lección deberás ponerla en práctica, y hasta que no lo hagas y tengas éxito, no habrá próxima lección!... así que yo que tu, ciento cabeza!

-Demonios!... Sabía que habría trampilla!

-Así es la vida muchacho!... Bien, ve a intentar hablarle!

-De acuerdo!... y... gracias- Depositó un pequeño beso en sus labios- No mal interpretes!... es un beso amistoso- Ella sonrió y él se fue.

Capitulo demasiado corto!... Lo sientoo!... Pero, me salio asi, el proximo un pokito mas largo...

Muchas gracias por los 


	6. Lección n 2 Invitarla a salir

**Capitulo 6:** **_ 2° Lección; Invitarla a salir_**

-¿Y? ¿Como te fue?- Preguntó Ginny a Harry. Ambos se encontraban en el comedor

-Emm... creo que bien, segupi tus consejos y hablamos bastante, me contó un poco de su vida antes del colegio

-¿Y como te sentiste?... ¿Incómodo?

-Al principio, si, pero luego no...hablamos con mucha soltura...

-Bien por ti Harry!... ya estoy planeando la segunda lección

-¿No crees que ya fue suficiente?

-Claro que no!

-Por que, es decir, mi mayor problema era hablar con ella... y lo logré

-Entonces supongo que ya la has invitado a salir...

-¿Que? No!!

-Pues hazlo!

-No!...No puedo, no es tan facil

-Claro que si!

-Ah si?... ¿Y como?

-¿Lo ves?, Aún me necesitas... Nos vemos hoy a las cuatro, donde antes!... No faltes!- Se levantó y se fue.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde, el colego entero descansaba de clases. Ginny se encontraba sola en la sala de los menesteres preparando todo. Se fue al baño unos istantes dejando susodicha sala, sola.

Un Harry apurado gritaba por los pasillos a la vez que corría a toda velocidad, hacia el lugar de encuentro con su tutora. "Ya llego Gin!... Ya llego!" Gritaba. Al llegar al marco de la puerta... "Lamento la..." dijo deteniendose al llegar. "...tardanza" completó.

-¿Cho?... ¿Que haces aqui?

-Ah!... emmm... bueno yo, disculpa si deseabas usar la sala... tenía ganas de estar tranquila, y pensé que este sería el lugar adecuado.

-Oh!...

-Pero veo que esperabas a Ginny...

-No yo... Habíamos quedado en enontrarnos, debía decirme algo- se sonrojó- pero llego con una hora de retraso, supongo que se harto de esperarme...

-Que pena!... Bueno, no quiero usurparte la sala, utilízala!

-No!... Puedes quedarte si quieres... Es decir, Ginny se fue así que podríamos aprovechar y usarla si ella ya no la requiere...

-De acuerdo... ¿Pero que haremos?... es decir, ¿tienes algo en mente?

-Bueno, podríamos hablar mientras tomamos algo...

-Genial- Harry hizo aparecer dos cervezas de manteca y se sentaron en un sillón, juntos, frente a la mesa ratona.

-Y... ¿tu como estas?

-No hay gran diferencia entre ayer y hoy- le sonrió. Él deseó ser tragado por la tierra- ¿Y tu?

-Tampoco... - Se miraron. Cho cruzó las piernas y la pollera se le levantó apenas, dejando ver un poco más allá. Harry la miró iluso. Ella comenzó a mirar al techo, y Harry se halló con la mirada perdida, en dirección al busto de la oriental.

-Harry deja de mirar mis senos!- Le reprochó. Él se puso rojo fuego y se separó de ella un poco. Le miró los labios y... sin pensarlo se le abalanzó en cima para besarla. Ella no pudo evitar ser besada, pero lo separó al instante.

-Mal!... Mal!... MAL!!!... Muy mal Harry!- Lo reprochó. Harry la miró avergonzado, pero a la vez confundido- Acabas de reprobar esta lección!- Ella se paró y se comenzó a "convertir". Disminuyó unos centímetros su estatura, su pelo se volvió rojizo, sus pecas comenzaron a brotar, y su busto crecio un poco. Este último cambio lamó la atención de Harry.

-¿Ginny?...Demonios! Me has asustado!... Gracias al cielo eres tu!, Lo habría arruinado todo!

-Lo sé!... Debía ponerte a prueba... Pensé que tendrías éxito, pero me equivoque!

-¿Por que?... ¿Acaso no mantuve una conversación prolongada?

-Pero lo que importa no es la cantidad, si no la cantidad... Puedes decirle un "Hola", que si esta bien dicho, vale muchisimo más que todo lo que dijiste antes!... Para que mentirte... Fue un desastre tras otro!

-¿Por que?

-Analizemos! ¿Quieres?- Él ascintió- Sientate!, tengo para rato- Ambos se sentaron.

-Primero que nada, llegaste una hora tarde!

-Lo sé, me disculpo!...

-No basta!... A ella no le gustará eso, a nadie le gusta!

-¿Terminaste?

-No!... No vine aqui para gruñirte, quítate el complejo de alumno, tu me pediste ayuda, yo te aconsejo!

-De acuerdo, lo siento, tienes razón!... Bien!, primero, nunca llegar tarde!- Apuntó en su mente.

-Segundo- Prosigió- Rompiste un compromiso!...

-¿Que?... ¿Y eso cuando ocurrio?

-Dijiste que habías quedado en encontrarte conmigo, pero que como no estaba, podias quedarte con "Cho"... Eso, en mi mundo, se llama romper un compromiso, una promesa!- Él la miró apenado-No te preocupes!...- Le sonrió- Suele suceder cuando alguien está enamorado!... te entiendo, me pasa todo el tiempo!- Él se había detenido con la mirada, estaba ido.

-Que linda eres!- Dijo al fin.

-¿Que dijiste?- Se sonrojó

-Eres hermosa... Tanto interna como externamente!

-Harry no me estas prestando atención!

-No... es que... lo siento- Volvió en sí- Continúa, ¿en que estabamos?

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Seguro!

-Bien!... tercero... ¿Como es eso de, "Ginny se fue, usemos la sala, no importa"?- Dijo imitándolo. Él se sonrojó. se sentía mal- Eso es ser infiel!

-¡¿Que?!- Se alteró- Pero, es decir, tu y yo no somos nada!!- Aclaró rápidamente. Ella frunció el entrecejo.

-No... Lo sé!- Dijo dolida, cosa que el noto.

-No quise decir eso, lo que significa es que...

-No!, tienes razón!... Ya lo sé!

-Me expresé mal Gin!... quise decir...

-Que no somos nada... no somos novios, ya lo sé...

-Si...

-No soy idiota aun que lo parezca!

-Yo no dije eso!!- Se quejó.

-Ya sé que no somos novios, pero tu actitud, expresa infidelidad!

-No logro comprenderte!

-Mira, si tu observas un comportamiento de Cho para con... Emmm... no sé... un chico!...un chico con quien se lleve mucho, supones que así se comporta con todos, ¿o no?... ¿Comprendes?

-Mmm... Lo siento, no!

-Ejemplo, Cho deja plantado a Seumas, a quien hace un mes le viene prometiendo salir. tu pensarías que así se comporta con todos, incluyéndote... Y supongo que no te gustaría que te plantaran ¿verdad?

-Claro que no!

-Entonces, acabas de entender mi punto!

-Apuntado a la lista!- sonrió

-Bien!... cuarto!... Quítate la costumbre de los comentarios desubicados o insinuaiones, al menos hasta que haya más confianza... Como por ejemplo... "Podríamos aprobechar y usar la sala"

-Eso no fue una indirecta!

-Tienes razón!, es bien directa!

-No iba con doble intención!

-Yo, desde mi punto lo interpreté como una ligera petición de una dosis de sexo, ¿o me equivoco?- Él se sonrojó.

-Solo bromeaba... Juego con las palabras, pero no quiere decir que ese sea mi objetivo!

-Pues no sé como hubiera reaccionado ella, pero yo te hubiera volteado la cara de una cachetada, sin preguntas y allí mismo, si te me insinuabas así!

-Bien!... De acuerdo, fuera desubicacion!... ¿Hay una quinta?

-Si!... todo el tiempo mencionaste a otra chica!... a mi, en este caso!- Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas nuevamente.

-Pero, pero...

-Quizás no me mencinaste como mujer, si no como amiga, pero al mencionarme tanto ella puede legar a malinterpretarlo... entiendes?

-Si

-A una mujer no le gusta que hablen tanot de otra chica!, teniendo a dicha mujer al lado!

-De acuerdo!... Admito que eso no lo había pensado

-¿Y todo lo demás si?... Por que si lo habías pensado y te salió así, entonces estas en un problema del que no te podré sacar!

-Estas graciosa hoy ¿verdad?- Le sonrió

-No puedo evitarlo!

-Ni lo intentes, es hermosa tu sonrisa!

-Gracias, pero todavia hay un error!- cambió rápidamente de tema.

-¿Cual?

-El más grave!... Sexto y último!... Miraste sus piernas y... ¡¡¿como demonios te atreviste a tildar tu mirada en su busto?!!... En un descuido ella se da vuelta y puede darse cuenta... No será lindo!- El tono rojo estaba de moda en sus mejillas aquella noche. Harry recordó que al transformarse ella, su busto, increiblemente, era mayor que el de Cho- ¿Lo ves?- Lo haces de nuevo!... es que vas por la calle mirando el busto de la gente?- Sus mejillas ardían.

-Lo siento... Es que solo ves los defectos??

-NO!

-Dime entonces que es lo que hice bien!

-Bueno, aplicaste muy bien la primera lección!, Hablaste rápido y seguro!

-Vaya!... Una bien!

-De verdad!... Es decir, sabías bien lo que querías!- Él se enorgullesió- No te enorgullezcas tanto- Borró su sonrisa- Mira, está muy bien que sepas y tengas en cuenta lo que quieres lograr! ya que te ayudará mucho a la hora de poner seguridad en tus palabras...- Se detuvo- Pero no en este caso!!, Cualquier ciego hubiera visto tus intenciones de acostarte con ella!... ¿Entiendes mi punto?

-Si

-¿Crees poder correguirlo facilmente?

-Eso espero!

-¿Podrás hacer la prueba hoy?

-Lo dudo

-Ok, para mañana más tardar!

-Genial!

-Bien!... Ahora debo marcharme!

-¿Ya?... es decir, ¿Por que?

-Debo estudiar Harry!

-Bien, no te molesto

-No eres molestia

-Aguarda- Dijo poniendo su mano en el brazo de ella. Rápidamente quitó el brazo, al sentir un escalofrío en su nuca y cosquillas en su estómago. Ella volteó a mirarlo.

-¿Si?

-Gracias!

-No me agradescas!... todavía no has tenido éxito!

-No me refiero a las clases... me alegra que hayas sido tu y no ella...!

-Ya lo sé!, me lo dijiste... Si no, lo habrías arruinado todo- Le sonrió y se fue. Él terminó la frase solo.

-No por eso... Por que me hiciste notar cuan hermosa persona, y aun mas que Cho, puedes llegar a ser!

Harry se había dado cuenta de lo dicho. ¿Le gustaba Ginny?, Obviamente era más linda que Cho, y ni hablar de la personalidad. Ginny era divertida, sociable y cariñosa, mientras que Cho era mas cerrada, fría y algo monotemática para con él.

-Mala idea compararlas!- Dijo su voz interna- Pero... ¿Que me pasa?

-Tarado te gusta- decía la vocesita.

-Lo preocupante es que, me parece que no es mera atracción... No puede ser solo atracción por que yo ya he estado con ella... No puede ser solo atracción- se repetía una y otra vez- Hay algo en ella, en su personalidad que me atrae como un imán!... Debe ser la escencia Ginny!

**Holaaa!... Les traigo otro cap **

**tan esperado por algunos!!... jajaja**

**disfrutenlo... por que, de aca a que haya otro cap,**

**va a pasar tiempoooo! P**

**En fin**

**dejenme reviews sii?**

**Besoo!**

_DiablaLoK_


	7. Lección n 3 Expresar sentimientos

**Capítulo 7: _3º Leción; Expresar sentimientos_**

**-Entonces yo le dije que la amaba pero ella no reaccionó!... ¿Tu qué dices?... ¿Harry?... HARRY!!**

**-¿Que?!...- Se sobresaltó- ¿Que decías?**

**-Que Hermione no reaccionó cuando le dije que la amaba... Es decir, hace 2 meses que somos novios, y... es laprimera vez que le digo eso y ella... se me queda mirando!**

**-¿Y tu que hiciste?**

**-La besé!... Quería escapar de su silencio**

**-No creo que sea nada... No se por que te preocupas, es decir, todos los días recives tu parte!- Se quejó. La cara de Ron tomó el mismo tono de color que su pelo, ese era el único momento en el que sus pecas pasaban inadvertidas.**

**-Es diferente Harry!... No estoy hablando de mera atracción física... La amo ¿entiendes?... LA AMO!... ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?... Nunca me paso en la vida!**

**-No soy el mejor para esto...**

**-Pero eres mi amigo Harry!...- Ron se quedó con cara inquisidora.**

**-Sigo sin ser el mejor en esto!- sonrió**

**-Bah!!...**

**-Lo siento!**

**Hermione irrumpió en la sala común.**

**-Ronald Weasley debo hablar contigo!!!**

**-¿Y ahora que hice?- Ron la miró tragando en seco, y luego a Harry.**

**-Convertirme en una tórtola enamorada- Le sonrió empalagosamente mientras se acercaba a él- ven!, Debo decirte unas cosas!- Ron sonrió de oreja a oreja. Harry puso los ojos en blanco, ya sabía que seguía luego de esa charla... De verdad los envidiaba.**

**-Bien Harry!... Luego hablamos!- Le guiñó un ojo.**

**-Ah Harry!... Me dió esto Parvati, que se lo dió Lavender, que lo recibió de Luna que... bueno da igual quien se lo dió.. ten!- Estiró su brazo y le entregó un trozito de pergamino- Te diré que, quien lo haya escrito es más que inteligente... Te aseguro que por todas las manos que pasó, se leyó... pero nadie, incluyendome, lo entendió.**

**-Gracias Hermª**

**-Adios hermano!**

**-Diviertanse sanamente- Ron volteó y le guiñó nuevamente un ojo.**

**Abrió el pergamino...**

_Si quieres conquistarla de una vez, _

_astuto debes ser..._

_Una clase más aún te falta, _

_pero debes saber donde buscar,_

_puesto que me has de encontrar_

_en nuestra sala general, _

_a la hora que tu sabes llegará_

_quien te salvará de ser un cobarde..._

_Vente preparado, _

_en esta clase número tres,_

_tu amor deberás declararle_

_a aquella que robó tu corazón..._

_NOS VEMOS!_

**Harry sonrió, que loca era esa pelirroja. Obviamente lo esperaba en la sala multipropósito y por lo visto, no sería una clase fácil, pero a decir verdad, por lo único que iría sería por ella, por que Cho... Cho ya no estaba en sus planes. Sonrió una vez más, y siguió camino a su habitación.**

**Llegó a la sala multipropósito, entró sigilosamente. Ginny se encontraba arreglando el sofá y prendiendo unas velas que había dispersas. Él se acercó despacio, por detrás de la pelirroja, posó ambas manos en los ojos de la pelirroja y susurró despacio en sus oídos.**

**-¿Quién soy?**

**-El único solterón en Hogwarts, que necesita ayuda para conquistar a la chica más facil que pueda existir sobre la faz de la tierra...- Ambos sonrieron. Él quitó sus manos.**

**-Arruinaste el momento- Se quejó**

**-Adoro eso!- sonrió- Quizás Cho sea más asquerosa que yo, quien sabe!**

**-No te cae bien verdad?**

**-Si tu no estuvieras embobado con ella, tampoco te caería...**

**-Bien, ya dejemos el tema...**

**-Ok!- Sonrió- Bien!... Esta lecció, es probable, sea la más complicada, pero será la última... y la que termine de prepararte para tu éxito con las mujeres...**

**-De acuerdo, empecemos entonces!!**

**-Bien, sientate ahí!!...- Indicó el sofá- Esta es la consigna- Él la miraba divertido- Deberás expresarle tus sentimientos!**

**-¿Que? ¿Y como se hace eso?**

**-Practica conmigo!**

**-Mmmm... No lo creo!**

**-Vamos!... Imagina que soy Cho!**

**-Bien!... Lo intentaré!- Ambos se acomodaron en su asciento- Ginny...- Comenzó**

**-Cho!...- Lo corrigió**

**-Lo siento...-Volvió a empezar- Cho...- La miró directo a los ojos- No sé desde cuando pasó... Pero hace años que debí darme cuenta!... Eres la mujer más hermosa que conozco, la única que merece ser conocida... Pero no solo tienes cara bonita, eres tan dulce que ni la misma miel se compararía contigo, pero a la vez, eres incapaz de empalagar jamás!... Te muestras fuerte, pero eres igual que una hermosa flor que necesita ser tratada con el más sumo cuidado y amor!- Ginny se sentía alagadísima... Claro!, si su nombre fuera Cho, y estuviera acompañado por un Chang- No deseo perder un día más lejos de tu lado, no quiero perder un día más, te quiero en mis brazos y que nunca los dejes... Por que tu nombre es mi dulce castigo (N/A: Jajaja... re plagio a la cancion! XD) - La miró, se perdió en sus ojos- Te amo!... Debes creerme, eres tu todo lo que deseo, y si te consigo no me interesa nada más a mi alrededor... Te amo!... y siempre lo haré- Ambos mantuvieron sus miradas en contacto. Ginny, como tantas otras veces, se perdió en esos hermosos ojos. Hasta que al fin reaccionó.**

**-Valla Potter!... Por un momento me lo creí...- Se levantó- No sé que hago aquí... No me necesitas a mi... Vé y conquistala!!...**

**-Te gusto?**

**-Estuvo asombroso!!... Le encantará!!...**

**-¿Tu crees?**

**-Si... hazme caso... ya no me necesitas... me voy orgullosa de mi trabajo y de tu progreso como alumno mío!... Pero ahora debo ir a estudiar, lo siento!!...- Le guiñó un ojo y se dirigió a la salida. Pero antes de salir volteó a verlo- Actuas bien Harry!- sonrió y se fue.**

**-Pero si no estaba actuando...- Dijo con dejo de tristeza y cabizbajo.**


	8. Práctica Final

_**Capitulo 8: Practica final  
**_

Harry despertó al día siguiente se vistió y bajó al gran salón. Su desayuno, como siempre, fue compartido con Ron y Hermione.

-Oye!... Hey!... Estoy hablándote Ronald!...- Lo llamó la castaña haciéndole señas.

-Oh!... pensé que hablabas con Harry, lo siento!... ¿Qué pasó linda?

-Olvidé unos libros, me acompañas?

-Si, claro!- Se levantó- No vienes Harry?

-Si hubieras escuchado sabrías que Harry tiene cosas que hacer antes de clases...- Lo regañó Herms.

-Oh!... ok

-Vamos Ron!...- Ella lo tironeó y ambos salieron.

Harry miraba para la zona en donde se encontraba cierta pelirroja hablando y riendo con su grupo de amigos y amigas.

Al encontrarlo mirándola, Ginny le sonrió. Él se ruborizó y para evitar pasar cualquier tipo de vergüenza se levantó y se dirigió a la salida. Una vez fuera del gran salón...

-Hey!!... Rompe corazones!- Lo llamó- Espérame!- Él se detuvo.

-Hola Ginny!...

-Deja la formalidad, ahora es tu oportunidad Potter!...

-¿Para qué?

-Para la práctica final... Vamos!... La localicé, tengo contactos, y ahora tiene pociones... alcánzala antes de que baje a las mazmorras!... Vamos, te acompaño por las dudas!

-Pero...Pero...-Ella no lo dejó hablar, tiró de su túnica escaleras arriba.

Fueron a esperarla a la salida de la sala común de su casa, Ravenclaw, ya que o había bajado a desayunar. Ginny se escondió detrás de una estatua mientras que Harry la esperaba frente a la puerta trampa.

-Hazlo lo mejor que puedas!...- Se despidió la pelirroja al ver de reojo a la oriental.

-Hola Cho!!...

-Ah!... Harry!...- Cho estaba de espaldas a Ginny. Harry, cada vez que podía e hacía señas de cómo iban las cosas, en general, eran todas señales de éxito.

Ambos reían. Aún seguían allí parados, hablando y sonriendo de vez en cuando. Ambos se divertían. Ginny pensaba que Harry lo hacía bien, pero era mucha charla y poca acción!...Le hacía señas para que se le acercara, pero Harry no las cataba.

Cuando estaba por interponerse para acelerar las cosas, Harry besó a Cho en la mejilla y la abrazó. Ella le correspondía al abrazo mientras que Harry le hacía señas de que ya todo estaba solucionado entre ellos dos, y había tenido éxito total.

"Ni un solo beso" pensaba Ginny mientras volvía a la sala común y se dejaba caer en una butaca ajena a todo.

A los cinco minutos, por el retrato, apareció Harry cabizbajo y pensante, deslizándose en vez de caminar.

-Galan!...- Lo felicitó Ginny mientras un Harry cansado y estresado, cruzaba la sala. Levantó la cabeza para verla.

-¿Por qué galán?- Preguntó Ron.

-Conquistó por fin a Cho!- Sonrió.

-Es eso verdad Harry?- Preguntó una emocionada Hermione.

-Mmm... no lo sé... Ginny a mi cuarto!... AHORA!...- Ordenó mientras subía las escaleras y mirándola de forma intimidante. Acto seguido, hundió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y bajó nuevamente la cabeza mientras terminaba de subir. Ella lo siguió.

-¿Qué demonios...?- Dijo un Ron confuso.

Una vez cerrada la puerta del cuarto, por Ginny, esta se dedicó a averiguar lo que había pasado.

-¿Qué pasó Harry?- Él se acercó con las facciones que demostraban enojo.

_**...Flash Back...**_

Cho se acercó mientras Harry la saludaba con un ademán de mano.

-Hola Harry!... Tanto sin vernos!

-Cho!- sonrió- Solo pasaba, bueno, es que estuve muy ocupado últimamente, ya que el estudio no es mi fuerte...- Ella rió- De todas formas pasé para ver como estabas!...

-Que dulce!... Bien, agobiada en el estudio como tu... y la mayoría. Pero...- entristeció.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Nada, solo cosas sin sentido!

-Eres una chica inteligente, no te pondrías así por cosas sin sentido... Sabes?... Tu eres una de las pocas chicas en las que puedo confiar, eres una amiga estupenda!...

-Y tu eres un amor!- sonrió.

-Vamos!, cuéntame!...

-Es que estoy enamorada de un chico, y creo que él también de mi...

-¿Te lo dijo?

-Lo presiento... se nota!... Es mi sexto sentido quien me previene... El problema es que... no encuentro el valor para decirle lo que siento...

-No seas tonta! Expresar sentimientos es hermoso! No te prives de ello!... Además, aun que no se lo digas, tu lo seguirás sintiendo y será peor vivir, sabiendo que no hiciste todo lo que podías... (N.A: P re cursiii... jajaja).

-Tienes razón!

-Y si tu sexto sentido te dice que es recíproco, yo ni lo pensaría!...

-Si, pero el sexto sentido puede fallar...

-Y puede que no... Ábrete a todas las posibilidades!...

-Lo haré!... Gracias!- Lo abrazó, él también dándole un beso en la mejilla- Eres un gran amigo Harry...

-¿Sabes por que?... Porque te lo mereces!- Besó su mejilla nuevamente. Vio a la pelirroja y le hizo señas de que todo había salido a la perfección y que ya se podía ir. Así que ella, le sonrió contenta, y se fue. Ambos se separaron- Y... ¿Quién es?

-No lo conoces!... está en mi casa... Hay Harry si supieras, es hermoso!!... además es muy tierno conmigo!...Lo amo!!

-Y más le vale que el te ame también!...- sonrió guiñándole un ojo.

Fue entonces cuando comprendió que Cho era una excelente persona y que por suerte no había llevado a cabo el plan, si no fracasaría rotundamente. Pero por sobretodo, notó que ella era excelente como amiga, pero a la que quería para él solo y como una verdadera mujer a su lado, era esa pelirroja que acababa de irse.

Mientras volvía sintió un vació en el corazón. Ahora ella pensaría que él estaba con Cho, y, si sentía algo por él jamás se lo demostraría. "Si me lo demuestra" se dijo "Soy su hermanito" bufó, "Al diablo con la estúpida hermandad!!... No Hace más que arruinar la vida de los hermanos postizos!".

_**...Fin Del Flash Back...**_

-¿Por qué no le dijiste nada?... Podía ser tuya si querías!...

-No seas tonta Ginny!... Jamás estaría con Cho si puedo tenerte a ti!!

-Pero no puedes tenerme!

-Te tuve una vez, la historia podría repetirse!

-¿Pero quien te crees que eres?- Él se le acercó peligrosamente.

-Estoy harto Ginny... Estoy harto de todo esto!

-No te entiendo!

-Me estás volviendo loco! Y sé que lo haces a propósito!

-No... No te entiendo- tartamudeo, él seguía acercándose.

-Deja ese juego, por merlín!!...- Dijo en u ataque de histeria pero luego respiró hondo- No estoy con Cho!... Solo te lo hice creer para que no me molestaras con lo de la práctica y pudiera tomarme tiempo para decirte esto!...

-Me...¿Me mentiste?... ¿Hiciste perder mi tiempo para... nada?

-NO!!... Para nada no!... Me sirvió para darme cuenta de lo que significas para mi!- La besó acosadoramente y sin permiso.

-Aléjate!!... -Lo corrió ella molesta- No puedo creerlo, yo preocupándome por ti y tu... te burlaste de mi!!- Dijo dolida.

-No soy yo el que juega...

-Yo me lo tomé con seriedad!!... MALDICIÓN HARRY POTTER!!... No te me vuelvas a acercar a mi... con todo lo que yo hice por ti, y tu... UHII...!!- Gritó- Esfúmate- Le gritó y se separó para irse.

-Deja de aparentar que no significo nada para ti!!...- Le gritó el ojiverde mientras ella caminaba directo a la puerta.

-No aparento nada Potter!...- Dijo a la vez que pasaba la puerta y se perdía.

-Pues esa noche fue la mejor de mi vida!- Dijo pensando que no lo había escuchado, pero se equivocaba.

**LALALA... aca termina este cap!**

**Ojalá gustee... tardé un poquito, pero como**

**Ya estoy libre de estudios y etc...**

**Prometí y es deuda...**

**Disfruten y dejen reviews...plis!!**

**Gracias!**

**Besos!...**

**DiAbLiTa!...**_DiablaLoK_


	9. El Libro Consejero

Capítulo 9: El libro consejero 

Harry no podía concebir lo mal que había salido todo. Él sabía que ella lo amaba, pero entonces ¿por qué se empecinaba tanto en demostrar exactamente todo lo contrario? Y sobre todo, ¿Por qué peleaban cuando hablaban de ellos?. Debía hacer algo al respecto.

Ginny se encontraba en la biblioteca con un grupo de amigas, sentadas, murmurando cosas.

-Ginny!- La sacudió Karen- Mira allí- Señaló la entrada. La pelirroja volteó a verlo. Harry entraba decidido, dando zancadas, serio, quizás lo más serio que jamás se dirigió a ella.

Ginny, al verlo, se levantó y se dirigió a una estantería. Al notarlo, Harry comenzó a trotar hasta alcanzarla. Tomó su brazo para que lo mirara. Ella volteó a la vez que se soltaba bruscamente de él.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Que hablemos!

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo!!

-Tienes razón!... no hay nada que hablar- La tomó nuevamente del brazo y la acercó besándola con pasión.

-Déjame Potter!!...- Le gritó separándolo- Déjame en paz!

-Pero...¿Por qué me tratas así?... Sé que me amas! Y...

-No!... ¿Quién te crees que eres?... No eres el único chico en la tierra...

-Tienes razón!... Pero para mi si eres la única chica... Eres "LA" chica...

-Deja eso!!... Me molesta que lo hagas!

-No puedo mentirte-Ella dio media vuelta e hizo como que buscaba un libro- Vamos! Dime a los ojos que no sientes nada por mi, dime que los besos que te doy no son lo que tu buscabas... y por sobre todo, dime que lo nuestro fue un grave error y no un impulso que decidimos llevar a cabo... Dime que no fue un algo deseábamos y ahora añoramos!...- ella se detuvo un rato. Luego tomó un libro y volteó a verlo.

-Ten!... te servirá con Cho!- Dijo dándole el libro y preparada para irse.

-Dímelo Ginny!- Dijo pero ella ya había desaparecido tras dar la vuelta a la estantería. Ella por lo bajo y mientras salía de la biblioteca, murmurada... "No puedo mentirte Harry".

Harry miró el libro. "¿Tu amiga o una chica?". El primer pensamiento que se le cruzó por la cabeza fue, "¿Qué hace este tipo de libros en la biblioteca del colegio?". Lo ojeó.

Una vez tirado en su cama, comenzó a leer...

-"Lo primero es aclarar los tantos"- Leía en voz semi-alta- "¿es tu amiga, o... en el fondo es una chica divertida, risueña... sexy?"- Harry se detuvo- Obvio que es sexy!!... Pero es mi amiga- reflexionó- Esto va a ser más complicado que las clases con Ginny. Continuó leyendo- "Es fácil saber si es una amiga, ya que cuando la piensas saliendo con tu amigo dices ¡Que bueno que se entiendan! y no ¡¿Qué carajo hace con él si me tiene a mi?!... ¿Lo ves?. Hay una forma más fácil aún... Tómate diez minutos para pensarla desnuda y con la posibilidad de tenerla si quieres, ya que con una sola mirada tuya alcanza... Ahora bien... Si es tu amiga (y es linda) te sonrojas y le dices que se vista si no pasará frío... De lo contrario, si te la imaginas debajo de tu cuerpo sudando... soy yo el que ahora se pregunta ¡¿Qué diablos haces leyendo este libro?!..."- Harry rió.

-Ok!... duda aclarada!... No es una amiga!- dijo intentando borrar la imagen de Ginny desnuda y jadeando a su lado- y, si la viera con Dean nuevamente, no solo pensaría eso... Si no que él sería comida de buitres allí mismo...!

-"Bueno, aclarada la duda- continuó leyendo- debes seguir los siguientes pasos para ver si ella siente lo mismo por ti o, de no ser así, si puede llegar a sentirlo"- Respiró- Perfecto- pensó.

-"No hay mejor cosa para una chica (y está comprobado) que enamorarse de un amigo y he aquí por que... El que es amigo de una chica, lo es por ser divertido, por tener temas interesantes para hablar, por tratarla como si fuera la única chica que existe... y si a todo eso, le sumas que eres sexy y le atraes físicamente, entonces, solo debe hacérselo notar... Ahora ve!... Es necesario que de a poco vayas ganando su amistad hasta que tu sepas que ella te ve divertido, le gusta hablar contigo y le encanta que la halagues (no lo ejecutes hasta saber que conseguiste los requisitos anteriores). Cuando ya esté comprobado, sedúcela hasta demostrarle cuan bueno puedes estar."

-¿Cuan bueno puedo estar?- Repitió incrédulo- ¿Quien escribió este libro?... Si fue un hombre, comenzaría a dudar de sus intenciones!- sonrió- Que demonios...! A por ella!...- Gritó mientras guardaba el libro y dirigiéndose a la sala común.

**Bueno, otro cap para uds!**

**Deen reviews sii?**

**Besos!**

DiablaLoK 


	10. ¿Verdad o reto?

_**Capítulo 10: ¿Verdad o reto?**_

-Ginny... No, no, aguarda!!- La detuvo del brazo- No vine a pelear ni a molestarte...

-¿A que viniste entonces?

-Tienes razón... Me concentraré en Cho... Lo nuestro fue un error y no quiero vivir peleado contigo por una estupidez que cometí...

-¿Y a que se debe esto?... Hasta ayer era lo mejor que te había pasado...

-Si pero tu me hiciste recapacitar...

-Aja- dijo pensando- Entonces ahora te arrepientes?

-Jamás me arrepiento de las decisiones que tomo...

-Bien por ti...

-¿Y tu?

-¿Yo que?

-¿te arrepientes?

-¿Parezco arrepentida?

-No lo sé, tu dime!

-Aunque así lo fuese nada puedo hacer, lo hecho, hecho está...

-Buena filosofía!... Bueno, de todas formas vine para decirte que, yo te quiero mucho, eres mi amiga... ¿por qué no podemos estar como antes?

-Si podemos!

-Entonces olvídate de todo y seamos de nuevo amigos...

-Yo estoy dispuesta pero... no lo arruines ¿si?

-Te prometo que no...- él la miró y extendió los brazos esperando ser abrazado- Dame un abrazo!- Ella lo abrazó.

Luego de un mes entero de arduo labor, Harry volvió a ganar la preciada amistad de Ginny. Eran más que simplemente amigos, eran como hermanos, pero con mejor relación y, algo de atracción de por medio, pero sin confesar.

-Estoy realmente aburrida- Dijo la pelirroja bostezando.

-¿Qué quieres hacer linda?

-Hagamos algo divertido los cuatro!

-¿Qué haríamos?- Preguntó Ron

-Hace años que no juego a un juego muggle que me encanta- Acotó Hermione. Ron, Harry y Ginny se miraron. Ella sacó un frasquito de su túnica- Beba un sorbo cada uno- Dijo dándole la botellita a Ron quien la miraba con desconfianza- Vamos!... Si fuera riesgoso no te lo daría- Él bebió, luego Harry y Ginny y por último Hermione- Bien el juego es así... se llama verdad o reto y consiste en elegir a alguien y que este decida que prefiere, si contar una verdad a la pregunta que el otro le haga, o... realizar el reto que este diga...

-¿Y como sabes si no mentimos?

-No lo harán... eso que acaban de beber es suero de la verdad- sonrió- Lo guardé para una ocasión especial como esta...

-Bien!... ¿Qué esperamos?

-Ok!, yo empiezo!...- Dijo Herm- Ron!... ¿Verdad o reto?

-Emm... Verdad!

-¿Tuviste celos de Krum?

-Por supuesto...- Se enrojeció. Su orgullo jamás le había dejado confesarle eso a nadie. Ginny y Harry rienron, era obvio que había sido así- Bueno ya!!...- se quejó- ¿Y que?

-Ahora te toca a ti Ron!

-Ginny!...- esta se extrañó- ¿Verdad o reto?

-Reto

-Demonios!... no lo había pensado... emm... emm...

-¿Te puedo ayudar?- Preguntó Hermione y le susurró algo al oído.

-¡¿Qué?!... No!

-Vamos así es el juego Ron!...

-No!!

-Dice tu hermano que beses a Harry!- Esta miró preocupada. Le sonrió a su hermano y se acercó a su amigo, tomó el rostro de Harry con ambas manos y lo besó dulce y lentamente como gozándole a Ron.

-¿Feliz?- Preguntó Ginny- Ahora me toca!... Herm!! ¿Verdad o reto?

-Verdad!

-¿Te acostaste con mi hermano?

-Ginny creo que ambos sabes la respuesta- sonrió Harry.

-Lo sé... pero quiero que se sonrojen!

-Ginny!!- La reprochó Ron avergonzado

-Vamos Herms!

-Sii!... Upss...- Sonrió avergonzada- Bueno, es el suero Ron... Harry!... ¿Verdad o reto?- él meditó un segundo... Si le preguntaban por sus sentimientos hacia Ginny todo se perdería...

-Reto!

-¿Seguro?

-¡Como siempre!

-Bueno... tu reto es quitarte la remera!- Ron la miró celosamente. Harry sonrió y lentamente se fue sacando la remera dejando ver sus abdominales y músculos, consecuentes de horas de entrenamiento. Ginny y Hermione quedaron atónitas, solo que Ginny lo ocultaba con mucho empeño.

-¿Tengo que permanecer así todo el juego?- Dijo Harry inhibido.

-Si... Oh Ginny me debes tanto!- Le sonrió. "Si claro!- Pensó esta- Como si yo no lo hubiera visto así!"

-Ron!... ¿Verdad o reto?

-Verdad!

-Bien... Dile a tu hermana cuantas veces te has emborrachado!...

-¡¿Qué?!- Dijo ella- ¿Y tu querías darme el ejemplo?

-Esa pregunta no es válida!- Dijo Hermione sonriendo- Debe ser una que se responda con si o con no...

-Por eso te amo tanto!!- La besó Ron.

-¿Te emborrachaste, en el colego y en tu casa alguna vez?

-Si...

-Ahí tienes Gin!...- sonrió. Ambos rienron.

-Bien me toca!... Harry!!... ¿Verdad o reto?

-Reto...

-Ponte la remera de nuevo!!- Dijo celoso. Él obedeció.

-Ok muchachos!... me toca de nuevo a mi... Ginny!... ¿Verdad o reto?

-Mmm... viniendo de ti... si elijo reto sería algo muy pervertido... Verdad!

-¿Pervertido?... Oye!, yo no soy así!- Dijo ofendido.

-De acuerdo... reto!

-Pero debes cumplirlo!

-Yo siempre cumplo!...

-Bien... Debes pasar una noche conmigo!- Todos borraron sus sonrisas.

-Te lo dije!!

-Potter no abuses!- Lo desafió Ron.

-Yo no dije que debía acostarse conmigo!...- Se quejó- Yo dije pasar la noche, ya sabes... un mini campamento donde hablas hasta tarde, donde cuentan cuentos patéticos!- Ginny respiró aliviada.

-Entonces si!

-Ahora... ¿Qué pasaba si te lo pedía?... dijiste que harías cualquier cosa!... yo que tu, pienso dos veces las cosas antes de hablar!

-Déjate de cháchara!... Bien, el juego me aburrió!- Dijo Herms.

-Si, a mi también!...- Agregó Ginny- Ron lo arruinó cuando vistió a Harry- bromeó.

-De todas formas debes...

-Cumplir el reto, si!... pero, ¿hoy?

-Si!...

-De acuerdo, iré a buscar un par de cosas y bajo- subió a su cuarto.

-Harry mucho cuidado con las manos!... Lo digo en serio!- Lo advirtió Ron.

-Despreocúpate!... Tu hermana, es mi hermana!

-Confío en ti!

-Bien echo!

-Vamos herms?

-Si, vamos!... Adiós Harry!


	11. ¿Plan?¿Que plan?

_**Capítulo 11: ¿Plan? ¿Qué Plan?**_

-Shh!!... Ginny si sigues hablando nos descubrirán con o sin la capa!- Decía Harry en un susurro mientras sostenía la capa para que los cubriera a ambos.

-Es que se me ven los pies!

-No está pensada para que entremos Tu, Yo y mis músculos- Ginny lo miró con reproche- Broma linda!...- Ginny lo abrazó por la cintura para que la capa se extendiera hasta el suelo.

-Bien!... Ahí esta, no se ven!

-Shhh!!

-Lo siento!

-Llegamos...- Abrió la puerta de la sala multipropósito.

Apareció una sala medianamente grande. Había postrada, una sala que asemejaba a los terrenos de Hogwarts. Había una pequeña fogata muy acogedora. Alrededor dos pedazos de tronco que eran utilizados como asientos. Del otro lado de la fogata, había montada una carpa en la que fácilmente entraban dos personas, aunque Harry dedujo que por dentro sería aún mayor.

En cima de esta exuberante sala, y en vez de techo, había un manto estrellado y una luna del tamaño de un plato a la vista.

-Wow!... Gran lugar Harry!

-Si que lo es!... Mira esa luna!

Minutos después ambos estaban recostados boca arriba, sobre la hierba, viendo las estrellas.

-¿El mayor sueño de tu vida?- Preguntó la pelirroja. "Tu" pensó él, pero el efecto del suero de la verdad se había esfumado, ya no tenía excusa para declarárselo.

-Supongo que el mismo de todos, ser feliz... y ver felices a las personas que quiero...- Ella sonrió.

-Eres una gran persona Harry...

-Aunque así fuera, de nada me sirve...

-Te servirá algún día... Pero, ¿Por qué dices eso?- Dijo apoyándose del lado izquierdo de su cuerpo para poder verlo.

-Por nada... ¿Y tu sueño?

-Bueno...- Volvió a su posición- que mi plan funcione como espero...

-¿Plan?¿Qué plan?- Ahora fue él quien se posicionó mejor para poder ver su cara.

-¿Seguro que quieres saber?- Lo miró ella también.

-Por supuesto!

-Primero necesito que me digas la verdad!...

-¿Sobre que?

-¿Tu me amas?... o... ¿Sientes algo por mi?- Harry no se esperaba aquello. Él tenía ganas de gritarle la verdad de sus sentimientos... pero ¿si era una trampa y arruinaba todo?... ¿Y si preguntaba de verdad?... Por si acaso...

-¿Es un juego?

-No... El juego acaba de terminar...

-No se que responder...

-Just the Truth!... Dí la verdad Harry!!

-¿La verdad?- trago en seco. "¿Qué mas da?" Pensó- Si... Te amo Ginny- Ella sonrió.

-Sabía que lo arruinarías!...

-Arruinar que?

-La amistad... Echaste a perder los procedimientos del libro!- se rió.

-Lo sabías?

-Lo sé todo... además!... Yo te di el libro... ¿Te digo mi plan?

-Adelante...

-Estaba todo planeado... salvo aquella noche, no debía pasar, pero no puedo negarte que superó toda clase de expectativas!

-Pero tu dijiste...

-... que no lo quise, lo sé, sé lo que dije, pero... déjame aclarártelo todo, y entenderás!... Mi plan era conquistarte... Y cuando viniste con lo de Cho, fue un milagro, era la mejor forma, no te darías cuenta... Es decir pasaría casi todos los días a tu lado y tendría una excusa... una muy buena... De esa forma te mostraría como soy realmente e intentaría agradarte... Pero aquella noche me equivoqué... me equivoqué al declararte mi amor antes de conquistarte... por eso te dije lo de Colin, él nunca fue nada para mi, salvo la primera opción para salvarme de mi metida de pata... Ahí tienes, que el único error que cometí no tubo que ver con pasar esa noche contigo... de echo, también fue la mejor de mi vida!

-Pero tu dijiste que no había significado nada...

-Pero jamás pude mirarte a los ojos... En fin, lo de Cho... a las horas notarías que ella no era para ti y, por eso accedí a ayudarte, tu lo notarías, y a la vez me notarías a mi... era obvio siendo yo lo primero que tenías a la vista...

-Pero entonces... por que cuando tu supiste lo que yo sentía por ti, ¿no hiciste nada más que rechazarme?

-Bueno, no podía dejar que notaras, que yo sabía que eso pasaría... Además quería hacerte rogar Harry... en realidad, quería que tuvieras que conquistarme como yo contigo, ¿por qué tu lo ibas a tener todo tan sencillo cuando yo me desviví por ti?... No está en mi naturaleza Harry... Es por eso que te di el libro, sabía que no lo usarías con Cho... si no conmigo...

-¿Cómo lo sabías todo?

-Yo lo pensé!

-Y... Lo del juego de hoy...

-Yo le di la idea a Herms...

-Y lo del beso?

-Un favor de amiga!...

-Lo de la remera también?

-Eso fue cosa completamente de ella... Yo que tu, me cuido, creo que perdió demasiada saliva...- Ambos rieron.

-Entonces me engañaste como la mejor...

-Aja...

-Me hiciste rogar!

-Te lo tenías merecido, tu me hiciste rogarte el doble...

-Pero si no necesitaste mucho para que me acostara contigo!...- sonrió.

-Tienes razón!...

-Entonces... ¿Puedo besarte?

-Merlín odio eso!...

-¿Qué?

-¿Para que perder el tiempo preguntado obviedades?... Sabes que me muero por un beso tuyo!- Harry sonrió y la besó disfrutando cada centímetro de su boca.

Quedó él sobre el cuerpo de la pequeña pelirroja. Ambos añoraban tanto sentir al otro, que Harry no se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a introducir su mano bajo la túnica de Ginny, y ella no notó cuando, con desesperación desabrochó sus pantalones.

Minutos después ambos descansaban abrazados sobre la hierba...

-Y yo que le prometí a tu hermano que...

-Si... Creí haberte escuchado decir que era tu hermana... Eres un pervertido Harry-Rió- Pero uno muy lindo!...- Volvió a besarlo.

**FIN POR FIN!!...**

**Bueno... para aquellos que no creían**

**En las palabras de Harry, les digo... **

**Hacían bien en sospechar P... **

**Dedicado principalmente a **

**Anatripotter**

**Zafiro**

**Ginny Weasley Potter Black )**

**Y a todos los que siempre me llenan de reviews **

**Como vpotter... cuyos reviews me encantan!**

**TODOS ME GUSTAN!!**

**DEJEN MÁS!!**

**Besooo!!**

_DiablaLoK_


End file.
